


3 Hours

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula One, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in April 2012 for Motorskink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Kimi's number was still the same, then. </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Rob smirked as he read the Finn's reply to the message he'd sent only minutes before. He hadn't texted Kimi for a long, long time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Hours

**10.32pm**

Kimi's number was still the same, then. 

Rob smirked as he read the Finn's reply to the message he'd sent only minutes before. He hadn't texted Kimi for a long, long time. Almost 3 years, in fact. But today, he felt like he'd had to get in touch to say congratulations. Rob had had the same slightly battered mobile for a few years now, and Kimi's number had always remained on his contact list; there, but no longer used.

Until now. He rubbed his face, took a swig of the bottled beer he'd found in the minibar, and quickly typed out another message.

_**Thought you almost had the race there today mate.** _

Beep.

_**Almost. Let's see what happens in the next one.** _

Rob shook his head resignedly. Blood out of a stone, that was Kimi. He threw the mobile onto the bed, before almost immediately grabbing it back again.

_**You know, back in the old days we'd have hammered down a bottle of vodka or 2 after the race whatever the result.** _

Beep.

_**I have vodka.** _

Rob set the mobile down. Walked to the window. Looked out. Walked back. Went into the bathroom, washed his face. Stared at himself in the mirror. Felt... something in the pit of his stomach. He strode back into the bedroom and typed out a message with shaking hands.

_**I'm in room 203.** _

* 

**11.18pm**

"Don't you ever take that hat off?" Rob asked with a grin as Kimi entered the hotel room.

The Finn gave a lazy shrug. He looked around the room before his eyes fell upon another baseball cap that was lying on the leather chair in the corner. Felipe's.

"That's still going on then?"

Rob's face flushed. He made to speak but felt tongue-tied.

"It's ah... you know. It's different between me and him."

"It sure is." Kimi looked up, and Rob swallowed hard when he saw that glint in the younger man's eye.

* 

**11.41pm**

Rob's body arched up off the bed as he tried to resist. But Kimi's hands gripped his wrists mercilessly, pushing them back behind his head onto the pillow.

Kimi leant in, and Rob could smell him. Alcohol, sweat, arousal. Their naked bodies were both pale and coated in a fine sheen of sweat. There was no sound save for Rob's quickening breathing and the ocassional dry chuckle from the other man. 

Kimi's teeth nipped gently at his neck, and Rob shuddered as the driver alternated between licking and biting. Kimi's dark blonde tendrils tickled his chin.

"Your hair's gotten long," Rob blurted out, the words coming out in a half-moan. "I mean, you suit it. It feels..."

He let out a yelp as Kimi's teeth sank into his skin.

"Jesus, Kimi. There'll be a fucking bruise there tom..."

"Shut up. Just shut your mouth, Smedley."

Rob gave a muffled moan as a hand clamped over his mouth, two of its fingers finding their way in between his lips. Rob sucked on them, letting his tongue taste the tangy sweat. His cock sprung to life as he felt teeth graze his right nipple. Kimi teased him, sucking it at first before clamping down hard with his teeth and tugging it.

"Ah... That's too... "

"I said shut up. You like it. You always have."

* 

**00.16am**

Kimi's body was white and sinewy as he stood at the end of the bed, just watching. His dick sat hard in his hand as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft. 

"You're a fucking prick, Raikkonen," Rob growled as he tried to pull his bound wrists apart. His arms were above his head; his wrists tied with the laces from his trainers. He told himself that Kimi had just been too strong for him as the Finn had straddled him in order to tie the knots. And now, now he had to lie here, watching as Kimi stood in front of him, jerking himself off slowly; _agonisingly_ slowly. 

Rob thrust his hips upwards, writhing around on the bed. The need to touch himself was becoming almost painful. He tried to turn over, anything to get a bit of friction on his cock, but he couldn't manage. He slammed his head back onto the pillow in frustration, looking first at his own swollen cock and then Kimi's, which the Finn was masturbating furiously.

"Fucking prick," Rob repeated. Kimi looked him square in the eye, laughed, and came.

* 

**1.32am**

This was something that wasn't him. This was something... raw, primal. Rob thought about how it was with Felipe – hot and slow, face to face, honeyed skin and deep kisses. This wasn't like that. He looked down at Kimi's pale back as he pounded in and out of him. A bite mark was at the base of his neck; scratches down his back from when the two of them had been grappling on the bed earlier; hissing and spitting like two tomcats. 

Rob grabbed a handful of Kimi's hair for leverage as he continued to thrust wildly. He felt like he was watching himself from a great height. His head ached, he could feel the blood pulsating inside it, and he knew tomorrow he'd have a migraine and a sore back. His thighs ached with the intensity of his movements, and he groaned gratefully as Kimi began to push backwards to meet his thrusts. Rob held onto the driver's hips as he gave one last push, giving a loud grunt as he pulled out before a long arc of cum spurted from the tip of his cock and onto the curve of Kimi's ass. 

Rob sank to his knees on the bed, out of breath and exhausted. The bedsheets lay on the floor; the mattress damp. Kimi rolled over onto his back, his stomach sticky with his own seed. 

"What are we going to do when I _win_?" 


End file.
